love game
by furuba78
Summary: l'amour à ses règles et parfois elles sont cruelles..ba jsai pas qoi dire d'autres venez lire ça sera plus clair xD fic sur gazetto ac en guest les deg


Auteur:furuba ou furu-chan(pr les intimes XD)

Base: principalement les gazetto et ptite participation des DEG

Disclaimer: tout ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas du fric sur leur dos

B.O: Rentrer en soi last word; exist trace-judea

Déclaration de moi-même: hum petite fic pour tromper l'ennui des vacs avant de décoller pr nice ac cora.  
Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas crit donc soyez indulgentes. Ah et puis merci Marluuna qui est la seule Marluuna dont je lis les fics mais que je review très rarement par flemme (je sais c'est mal xD), tes fics sont superbes ^^.

Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu par les membres du groupes The gazette. Quelques jours plus tôt, leur manager leur avait annoncé qu'ils auraient le grand privilege de rencontrer un des groupes les plus célèbre dans le milieu du visual kei,Dir en Grey. Cette annonce avait bien entendu ravi tous les membres du groupes et c'est avec une excitation certaine que chacun attendait cet évènement qui n'allait plus tarder avoir lieu. Les cinq gazetto boy étaient donc sur trente-un et espéraient anxieusement que leurs idoles franchissent le seuil de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme assez agé et affublé de lunettes horribles qui le veillissaient encore plus. Derrière lui, cinq hommes d' âge mûrs le suivaient munit eux aussi de lunettes de soleil cette fois-ci. Ils se dégageaient de ces cinq hommes une classe et une prestance naturelle.C'est ce qui fit comprendre aux autres occupants de la pièce que les nouveaux arrivants étaient les dir en grey. Les cinqs membres de gazette de gazette et leur manager se levèrent précipitament puis s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant leurs ainés avant que le manager, mr Sakano n'engage la discussion:

-"Bonjour, Matsumoto-san je suis ravi que vous et vos collaborateurs ayez accepté notre invitation.

- Bonjour vous Sakano-san, ne soyez donc pas si formel, après tout nous sommes tous là pour passer un moment agréable. Je vous présente donc Toshiya-san, Shinya-san,Kaoru-san, Kyo-san et Die-san mais je suis sûr que vous les connaissez déjà."  
Die justement qu'on avait pas entendu jusque l en eu marre de toutes ces civilit s et politesse et le fit savoir tout haut

-" allons, on a perdu assez de temps en politesse inutile et puis ne vous sentez obligé de rajouter san tous nos prénoms, ca nous vieillit plus qu'autre chose, finit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents la fin de sa phrase.

Les paroles du guitariste eurent l'effet escompté puisqu'elles dissipèrent le climat tendu installé dans la pièce. Les plus jeunes osèrent alors s'avancer vers leurs idoles pour se présenter et entamer quelques conversations. Celles-ci furent d'abord superficilles puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas puis, au fur et mesure les sujets changèrent dérivant vers quelque chose de plus personnel. On pouvait entendre parfois des éclats de rire sincères provenant des différents groupes qui s'étaient formés dans la pièce. Ainsi, le plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles personnes sympathiques fut tel que les deux groupes décidèrent de prolonger leur rencontre dans un petit restaurant familial, histoire de porter un toast leurs probables futures amitiés. En tout cas, pour tous ceux qui taient presents il était évident que Die et Aoi tisseraient des liens amicaux. En effet, ces deux là avaient passé tout le temps de leur rencontre fourrés ensemble et semblaient partager le même interet pour diverses choses puisqu'il n' était pas rare de les entendre tous les deux partir dans un fou rire pour une raison inconnue des autres. Les deux groupes durent se quitter une heure raisonnable car malgré cette rencontre positive, ils n'oubliaient pas qu'ils allaient travailler le lendemain puisqu'on était encore en semaine donc il fallait qu'ils se reposent. Ce ne fut pas une surprise quand au moment de se séparer les deux guitaristes bruns échangèrent leur numéros de portable se promettant de se contacter rapidement. Aoi,lui, fut quand même franchement retourné par la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée. Il avait rencontré son idole, c' était tellement éclaté avec lui qu'une amitié sincère semblait naître entre eux et en plus il allait le revoir. C'est donc au comble de la joie et de l'excitation de savoir ce que lui r servait les prochains jours que Aoi alla se coucher.

Le lendemain au local de répétition des gazetto, les discussions ne tournaient principalemnt qu'autour de la rencontre faite la veille par les musiciens.

"-Ils sont vraiment super simples pour des gars qui arrivent remplir le Tokyo Dôme et même des salles étrangères en quelques journées, d clara kai

-yep, je m'attendais ce qu'ils jouent les vip inaccessibles et super sages, ajouta le bassite

-moi aussi, reprit uruha mais quand on voit comment die s'est comporté avec aoi toute la soirée, on peut dire qu'on s'est bien trompé .

A l'entente du prénom de son idole les yeux du guitariste brun se mirent briller trangement et un fin sourire tira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dise

"-ouais, Die est un chic type qui se prend pas la tête, en plus d'être un putain de guitariste, je l'admire vraiment beaucoup."

Tous sourirent devant l'air rêveur et passionné qu'arborait leur ami en parlant du guitariste aux cheveux rouges. C'est sur ces derniers mots que le travail reprit ses droits et que la répétition débuta. A la fin de la journée Aoi reçut un mail de die sur son portable qui l'invitait sortir prendre un verre en sa compagnie en fin de semaine. C'est par ce simple mail que commença véritablement la relation amicale entre les deux guitaristes, ils sortaient ensemble régulièrement en fin de week end pour aller boire un verre ou bien encore aller au cinéma ou encore jouer des jeux vidéos d biles dans des arcades comme des gamins. Après quelques semaines, aoi sentit que ses sentiments envers die évoluaient tout autant que leur amitié. Avant de le rencontrer il l'admirait non pas comme ces fans girl d biles bavant sur des photos mais, plus profondément avec plus de respect et de consid ration pour son talent que ces écervelées.  
Le fait de le connaitre avait emmené un sentiment tout autre, au delàs de l'admiration c'était des sentiments amoureux qui semblaient naître en lui pour die.  
Pour faire le point sur tout ça, il décida de se tourner vers une personne extérieure à lui afin d'avoir des conseils qui l'aideraient à avancer et y voir plus clair. Il se tourna donc tout naturellement vers Uruha qui tait son confident depuis toujours et s'est ainsi qu'ils eurent cette discussion.

"-Ba alors qu'est ce qui va pas mon p'tit aoi?

-ano...tout va bien, en fait si je voulais te parler seul seul c'est parce que j'ai un petit tracas, répondit aoi

-ba on verra bien si je peux t'aider t'sai que je ferai de mon mieux, continua le blond

-bon en fait, tu vois depuis quelques temps die et moi on traine ensemble tout a et plus je le vois, plus je me sens bien et tout ça et ano..je crois que je ressens un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui maintenant tu vois. En plus l'autre fois il m'a dit qu'il tait bi et voila je me demandais si tu pense que je devrais me déclarer ou si c'est sans espoir ou si faut que j'attende,lui demanda son homologue brun

-je connais pas trop die donc je sais pas trop ce qui se passe entre vous et tous ça mais tu devrais foncer parce que c'est toujours mieux que les regrets des non-dits, conclue son ami avec une voix étrangement triste à la fin"

Le guitariste réfléchit aux paroles de son ami puis le remercia de ses bons conseils qu'il qualifia "de toujours efficaces". Uruha lui fit payer ses conseils par une promesse d'invitation au cinéma . Quelques jours passèrent et le vendredi soir, die vint après sa répétition car ils avaient prévu d'aller au resto et il en profitait aussi pour revoir le reste des gazette avec qui il avait de bons rapports aussi. Die attendit donc que les gazetto aient fini de ranger leurs instruments avant de pouvoir partir. Ils descendirent tous les six jusqu'au rez de chaussée et arrivèrent au parking et, ce fut simplement ce moment à là devant sa voiture que aoi se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas les clés. Il enragea en pensant au fait qu'il devait refaire le chemin inverse sous les rires de ses compagnons de jeu qui ne se firent pas prier pour se moquer de sa maladresse. Il salua donc tout le monde qu'il était sûr de ne pas revoir avant la semaine suivante et prit le chemin vers le local. Arrivé en haut, il retrouva assez rapidement ses clés qui étaient restées sagement sur la table. Il se mit ensuite dévaler les escaliers dans le but de ne pas faire attendre le guitariste qui faisait battre son coeur plus longtemps. Il arriva dans le hall, franchit les deux derniers escaliers qui le séparaient de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque ce qu'il vit à travers la vitre le stoppa dans son geste. Uruha, son pote qui lui avait conseillé il y a deux jours de foncer et de saisir l'occasion pour ne pas regretter avait visiblement agit avant lui. En effet, là sous ses yeux, sous ce lampadaire dont l'intensité baissait de temps en temps, son ami embrassait langoureusement l'homme qu'il aimait. Il sentit un frisson de dégout lui traverser tout le corps puis, ceux sont des larmes qui se pointèrent silencieusement mais cruellement dans ses yeux. Il sentit dès lors un sillon glacé traversé sa joue pour mourir sur ses lèvres, il fut rejoint ensuite par des dizaines de compères. Son coeur battait anormalement dans sa poitrine comme si on lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans le coeur. A cet instant aoi se sentit très seul et triste mais aussi très stupide.

Voila tsuzuku donc bientôt et reviewez si le coeur vous en dit ^^

dedicasse ma bibi qui est paris et qui me mannnnnnque trrrrop aishiteru 3


End file.
